Conventionally, known is a motor in which a bearing assembly unit, including a rolling bearing element, is placed between a rotor part and a stator part. In the motor, used is the bearing assembly unit in which a sleeve is so provided as to surround a bearing element in order to prevent an inner ring and an outer ring of the bearing element from rolling together, and the sleeve and the bearing element are fixed to each other by use of an adhesive (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).